Enemies of the United States have resorted to the use of improved explosive devices often made from widely available components to attack, disrupt U.S. personnel and assets. The devices being used for remote control activate and detonate such destructive actions in general use electronics that require power. A promising strategy is to detect, deactivate, disrupt and eliminate the power source from providing energy to the IED sensing and actuation electronics and related power supply components.